Sweet
by Love Gems
Summary: This is a one shot of Kaldur and my oc. It's au and slash. m/m. Don't like, don't read


A/U: I am making Kaldur short of 5'2" and Theo being 6'3". Theo is my OC. This flick takes place in between seasons 1 and 2. This is an AU for the Young Justice. A little darker the the show.

"Theo, please get off of me." A soft voice comes underneath a 6'3" man with light skin, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Theo smiles at the 5'2" male underneath him. His gray-green eyes, dark skin and blond hair. He has tattoos covering his body, his bright pink nibbles are soft. Ralph's hand goes to the nibbles and starts to play with them. He smirks, when he feels his lover's body withering underneath.

"What fun is that Kaldur? I want more of you." Theo says to the male. Kaldur glares at him, because, he knows that Theo want to make him, begging again. He wants another round and Kaldur will not allow it this time. No matter what Theo does, Kaldur will not give in. He feels Theo's warm tongue, going to his sensitive nibbles. Kaldur pushes himself up and pushes Theo off of him.

"I need to go help the team at the cafe. I need to be on time, for Wally to go home. I don't want to go into work with a limp. I want to go as fast as I can to get the food out to the people. I would not be able to do that, if you keep doing what you want with me." Kaldur says, as he gets out of bed. Theo just leans in the backboard of the bed and watches as his small lover gets change. Theo knows that Kaldur is scared of what people would think of their relationship. Theo knew that the Justice League didn't really respond well the the group.

It took lots of encouraging, patience, determination and stubbornness, to get through Kaldur. Theo had never worked so hard to get someone. He almost gave up on Kaldur after the twentieth time of asking him out. It took Conner, Artemis, Dick and Wally, especially Wally, for Theo to not give up on Kaldur. The fight with the Injustice made the group more fragile then they were before and the League didn't notice. He knows that the Joker had tortured, starved and mentally abused the team. He didn't really know the full details and he does not want to. All he does know, is that the Joker and his gang, made the team very fragile and Theo made it his job to help the group.

 _"_ _Kaldur, I want to ask you one more time, if you say no, I will leave you alone for good. Will you go out with me?" Theo asked Kaldur, for the last time. He is watching Kaldur's reaction, and sees that Kaldur's eyes went wide and Theo can see the fear and uncertainty in Kaldur's eyes. It took Kaldur's silence, as the answer Theo needed. He turned and walked away._

 _Before Theo got far, he feels small, but strong arms wrapping around him. He looks down and feels shock. He turns around and sees Kaldur's head deep in his chest and Theo feels tears from the other male. Theo starts to smile and lifts Kaldur head and put his lips on the blond hair man._

Theo had to thank Wally to keep pushing Kaldur, out of his comfort zone. The fight with the Injustice, had left him, being afraid of himself and others. It took three months to get the kids back from Joker and his gang. Aquaman thought that taking Kaldur to Atlantis, was a smart idea for recovery. In the end, it only made matters worse. Theo had to take Kaldur away for three more months and helped him recover. After that, Kaldur and Wally started to cook for the team and Artemis and Dick started to let a small amount of people in to eat the food Kaldur and Wally had cooked.

Theo and his twin sister Rita has land that they are not using, that their parents left for them after their parents died in a car accident. Theo talked to Rita to let the team use a building for a small cafe and Rita agreed after tasting Kaldur's and Wally's food. After that the cafe became a popular place for people to come and hang out. Whenever the team goes on a mission, Theo and Rita would take over the cafe. Kaldur and Wally are the main cooks, Conner is the repair man and Dick and Artemis are the servers. The reason that Megan is not working, is because, she is no longer apart of the team.

Megan allowed her powers take control of her and she didn't want to control them, so the Martian Manhunter took his niece back to Mars. She had broke into Kaldur's mind, so he could not know what she was doing, but she was caught in the act by Conner and he was pissed. He saw Megan hurting his brother and he would not stand for that. Theo had to come and take Kaldur away, because of how emotional he was getting.

Theo loves the team as if they are his family, but he loves Kaldur more, because he is the only one that did not allow himself to get loved. He fought so hard to keep to himself, but Theo broke him down and rebuild him, to a very strong and independent man. He is stronger now, thanks to Theo, for not giving up on Kaldur and Kaldur knows that and is trying so hard to make it show. Theo knows that Kaldur is trying his hardest to tell and show Theo, that his love in not in vain and Theo knows its not. He knows that Kaldur is fragile along with the rest of the team. Theo also knows that in time they are going to be healthy.

Theo sees Kaldur coming to him and to his amusement and shock, comes to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Come to the cafe today. The whole team is going to be there, along with the League and the new Young Justice. We don't want to be alone with them." Kaldur says, curling up to his boyfriend. Theo smiles and kisses Kaldur on the forehead and says

"I have nothing better to do. I can help out and Rita wants to talk to me, so she will got to the cafe. I will help you in anyway I can." Kaldur smiles shyly at him and drags him out of bed, get changed and out of the door. When the two got there, the cafe is already jammed pack with the regular guest. Kaldur and Wally worked well in the kitchen together and around eleven, the Justice league and Young Justice comes in. What surprised everyone, was the light and the people that Kaldur went to school with came as well. Theo sees a girl with red hair trying to flirt with Kaldur, but he sees his boyfriend's discomfort and goes up to him and steps in between the two.

He pulls Kaldur to him and kisses him in front of everyone. Theo can see Aquaman's wife trying to calm him down and the other members and former school members sitting down and order their food.

"Thank you Theo for everything." Theo hears Kaldur saying and went back to do his job, while smiling.


End file.
